Classic WoW Wiki:Bookkeepers/Join
Thanks for your interest in joining our team! If you would like to apply for membership, click 'open a new application' sign above, put your name in the subject line, and write a short comment about why would like to join and why you think you would be a helpful member! Make sure to sign your post at the end so the team leader can find you. The team leader will evaluate you, and leave a message on your talk page with more info. The following criteria are required for Bookkeeper membership: 1) Applicant must have significant contributions to WoWWiki. Usually, this means more than one page of contributions. 2) Applicant must demonstrate familiarity with Warcraft lore through actual reading of novels or playing of pre-WoW games. 3) Applicant must demonstrate and use the conventions of Standard Written English (SWE). Allowance for minor deviations and language barriers are, of course, accepted. 4) Applicant should have interpretations of history, but not allow biases to show in ANY of their work. In other words, we don't care what you think of the new choices for races. 5) Applicant should not have any standing altercations with any other WoWWikians. 6) Applicant's name should not appear on the Vandals list 7) Applicant is to NEVER refer to the remains of Draenor in the plural. =Prospective members= I'm interested in this team. I love reading, researching and revising. --Xmuskrat 17:55, 9 Dec 2005 (EST) I'm a total lore buff. Get me in on this. =) --Anticrash 20:15, 9 Dec 2005 (EST) Sure, I'll help out. [[User:CyberSkull|Dread Lord CyberSkull ✎☠]] 22:14, 9 Dec 2005 (EST) Diggory I love browsing WoWwiki to find out information about the game and the lore. I haven't been a member long, but the contributions i have made have been small additions to pages - usually concerning bits of lore that i believe to be relevent! I would like to be a member due to the fact that I am always browsing random pages and like adding my own knowledge or researching if need be to make the articles more accurate or interesting, so it would be nice to do it under a banner of one of the community teams! - Diggory Dark Tichondrias I would like to join the WoW Wiki Bookkeepers because I am very interested in the lore prior to WoW. I do not own WoW so I have to focus on Warcraft III and Warcraft III Frozen Throne material anyways. I am interested in the Burning Legion and the Undead but have contributed pictures and stubs from the whole game and expansion. Dark Tichondrias Dreyfuss of Durotan My name is Dreyfuss of Durotan, and I have been a resident of Azeroth since shortly after the release of Warcraft II. Before the suits behind Burning Crusade ruin it, I'd like to have my say on the real Blizzard's work, especially concerning Illidan's faction from the Frozen Throne. No one else seems to care about the truth but I do, and I'd like to make it known. I have played all the Warcrafts and love the series, and am fiercely passionate about protecting this story that has been finely crafted over the past decade from molestation at the hands of uncaring PvP junkies. I am also, if the WoW forums are any evidence, one of very few capable of pointing out (or caring about) inconsistencies and correcting them. I have one very serious, very disastrous inconsistency in mind, but I'll let you know about it once I'm on the team ;) I can also write well, as I hope I have displayed :) Please, consider me for your lore team, I would happily devote my time to your work. - Dreyfuss of Durotan Bevans/FeldmanSkitzoid Well, I suppose I should probably join up, since I've been contributing a lot of stuff for quite a while - I guess it's been over a year now. I consider myself to be very knowledgeable about Warcraft lore - I've been a Blizzard and Warcraft fan for a while, and have read all the books (though not the D&D sourcebooks). I laid many of the foundations for the Lore section, and helped to fill them up. I started the Characters, Creatures, Creature Types, Locations, History, Sources, and Artifacts sections (if you want to check, you'll have to check the histories of their redirect pages, since most of them are categories now). Admittedly, I've added way too many categories, but I usually have a good reason to, or think that a category will come in handy in the future. Interested in bookkeeping. Sorry if this is the wrong way to contact... I clicked on the links of both of the people it said for me to contact, and didn't see any way of communicating with either of them. I'm new to the whole Wiki thing but would really like to get involved in the collection and "Quality Control" of the lore info on this site. My name's Mishell, I'm one of the Producers (and co-founder) of Dramatis Personae, a 2.5 year old roleplaying alliance that now deals exclusively with World of Warcraft. The site can be found at www.dramatis-personae.com. My current role in DP is "Loremaster," which means I spend a lot of my copious free time poring over Warcraft games, novels, and tabletop books to learn everything there is to know about Azeroth and its history. I play twenty different characters in WoW, and have been working on an idea for a ten-book WoW novel series which I hope to pitch to Blizzard within the next year or so. Uh, what else... I'm 30 and live in L.A. with my husband. I have no job other than writing, which means I am available virtually any time needed. I hope you'll keep me in mind - I can be contacted at mishellbaker@yahoo(nospamplease!) User:Baggins Ya I'm willing to help if you need it. I own pretty much every source material related to Warcraft lore, including collector edition versions of Warcraft III, and World of Warcraft, and am knowledgable of many apparent retcons, and intentional Flavor Lore. DarkAngel ZERO 01:15, 12 May 2006 (EDT) Unsigned- will not be considered until signing Hello, i am interested in joining this.."club of the bookkeepers". Hehe. Ok ok, my specialitys are knowing hard statistics of items and lore (i have read all the books, played the games, ect) but i specialize the most in Draconic lore. Much fun! i'd love to join this team, i've loved warcraft since i first got warcraft II, i absoulutly love the lore, and it would be uber to do something that betters the site. Joing Joining the team I will like to join your team for three reasons 1. I youse you site for all my world of warcraft lore info 2. I am a big wow fan playing whenever I have a free second 3.i am very up to date on the lore and that I don’t know I am happy o go fine out It wood be my pleasure to join you team Stewart Palmer Hoaly Didigo10 I've been playing the Warcraft Series since Warcraft II. The story is quite...vast, though sometimes Metzen screws up...maybe even he can't handle the storyline, cause it's too big. I first thought of joining this community after I saw Highlord Mograine's article...I just wrote down what I knew about him, and there was a big NO from a user...I appreciate it. I wish to join this team to fix up any unknown errors in Wowwiki, especially if it's about lores. I think I'll be helpful because I spend a lot of time in Wowwiki, and I know a quite a bit about WoW history, although I have lots to learn still. I play on Korean servers, and am very familliar with Korean, so I can provide Wowwiki with anything they might have missed. My main interest is with Human History (especially the Scarlet Crusade) and the Burning legion. Sincerely, Didigo10 I got interest in Classification and Valutation of every unexplained Undead and Outland Character. I already add few good works in Wiki. Look at my contributions for more info. Didn't I have a good work? I hope to join you all.. N'Nanz I got interest in Classification and Valutation of every unexplained Undead and Outland Character. I already add few good works in Wiki. Look at my contributions for more info. Didn't I have a good work? I hope to join you all.. DJ I've been with the game series since the beginning and won each of the regular warcraft games I've read and re-read each manual many times the thing I love most about the warcraft universe is its' vast lore and I have spent several hours thinking what going to happen to this what if this happened and how did that come to be and therefore I'ld love to join this team.DJ talk Kirochi I've played the 7 official Warcraft games plus a fair amount of fan-made games. I've read the whole official WoW website and some official Warcraft books. I have no specialization but I think I can copy/paste the right things and add my knowledge to articles. Thanks.--Kirochi 06:54, 24 June 2006 (EDT) Application for Bookkeeper. Hello, thank you for giving me the opportunity in joining this talented group of people. I enjoy every bit of Warcraft lore and hope to expand the information given on this website. My friend and I are avid readers of the Warcraft books and both of us play the game series as well. I hope you accept my application so I can add to the forever growing source of information you have here on WoWWiki. Nuge16 Lore Lore Lore! How much of a lore buff am I? I intend to work for Blizzard as a concept artist and eventual game designer. I'm very much up to date on all lore, and I've even created justifications myself. i.e = Blood Elves getting hunters as a class choice rather than warrior, and the relationship of the Blood Elves to the Horde and how this relationship fits into their acceptance. Zexx Digga Hi guys i'm digga, i'm a 60 paladin of the (EU) zenedar server, i'd love to join the wowwiki bookeepers, i have a large knowledge of wow lore (some of it thanks to your site). I'd like to help to contribute to your website :) In my guild, corruption i have alone the rank of teller of tales, my guild raids zg, ony,mc, Aq 20 and bwl (soon) I'm very socialble and think i'd make a good member of the team User: Malthenius Team Application Hi there. I'd like to be considered for membership with the Bookkeepers given my interest in Warcraft lore and passion for WoWWiki and the service it provides to the community. I've played all the Warcraft games and have been with WoW since Phase 2 beta. I think a site like this is extremely valuable to the player base that values the historical accuracy of the game and the deep, rich content that is somewhat hidden behind the scenes of World of Warcraft. I'm open to helping wherever I can, but I personally favor subjects of interest concerning the Scourge, Forsaken, Arthas, Death Knights and related material. I personally find the Scourge to be a fascinating entity (such to the extent that I have suggested allowing them as a faction to create a character under at the Wow forums). I hope I can contribute in some fashion given that I visit WoWWiki daily and enjoy the contribution process involved. Thanks for the consideration, and if it turns out you decide to take a pass, I'll continue to be lurking around the site picking off spelling and grammatical errors or fixing what I find to be historically inaccurate. Thanks for being part of a great site. Malthenius Fronkey I am fairly new to the wowwiki comunity but my knowledge of warcraft is extensive. I have been playing since warcraft II and I have the most of the history/geogrphy memorized. Although i have a working knowledge of most lore i would consider my "expertise" to be in early horde lore (warcraft I-II). Lore has long been a passion of mine and I would very much like to join the Bookkeepers. Can I help? I am a big fan of Warcraft's story and I would like to help you out. Theron the Just User:Hammerdin I would like to join the bookkeepers as our Expansion lore expert.I will work on The Exodar lore,The Silvermoon lore,the Draenei lore,The Nether Drake lore,The Blood Elf lore,The Outlands lore,and any other lore about the new expansion.I hope that i can be part of the bookkeepers and if i am allowed in i will work dillegently to futher the information of the database. =) Hammerdin Weremagnus I'd like to join the Bookkeepers team! I've been a fan of the WarCraft series and lore since the early days of Orcs and Humans and have only continued to become more and more attatched to the story. I have a strong grasp of the timeline and events, mostly about the Horde/Orcs, have read several of the WarCraft novels and have completed the campaigns in all of the current WarCraft games/expansions. I also, of course, play World of Warcraft so I am up to date with changing lore and the future as well. I'd like to be part of the team primarily as general maintinence/anywhere I can be of help, but I am also an illustrator so I would like to continue contributing renditions of lore characters and the like. --Magnus 23:16, 31 August 2006 (EDT) Landazar Good Evening. I have been a fan of Wowwiki ever since I discovered it for myself. Learning the Lore of the land has really helped inspire me to continue through the more mundane parts of World of Warcraft, and I would love to be apart of something that could be important to the community as a whole. Although I love all of Warcraft's Lore, my area of highest experise exists with the mages of Warcraft. The mageocracy of Dalaran fascinates me, from the Highborne first wielding the arcane to the most recent edition, the trolls. It would be an honor to be the Bookkeeper of Dalaran, and I'm sure I could serve you well. ~Landazar Gamemaster3000 application I've been a huge fan of pretty much all Blizzard games, and have spent a ton of time reading the pages here at Wowwiki.com also. However, millions of people met that criteria. :-) You should pick me to help you guys out as the pronunciation expert. I'm not a linguist, but I've already spent a great deal of time writing out a pronunciation guide and getting feedback on it from the WoW general forum (the treasure trove of wisdom that that is :-) I'm organized, in the guide I cite my sources, and I'd be willing to do (some) research into the pronunciations of other lore, like from the books and perhaps even WC1 & 2. I'm also a decent writer and have some time to devote to the wiki. I'm going to try and repost that guide under the title "Pronunciation Guide" on the general forum when the forums migrate to new hardware...again. (Sep 20 2006) I'm a little frustrated Blizzard spends countless manhours building incredibly fun and beautiful dungeons, then won't spend 3 seconds to tell 7 million subscribers how to pronounce the name of that dungeon. If you bring me on the team, I'll try and politely beat it out of them. :-) Thanks, gamemaster3000 Official Application Howdy. I'll keep this brief and detailed: my name is pure.Wasted -- I visited wowwiki for a few months prior by the name of Wasted. I'm pretty much head over heels in love with WarCraft lore -- I've read up on every bit of information I could find since starting to play back in WarCraft 2. By now the only bit of information I'm missing is the manga and the newest RPG book (Lands of Mystery?). Unlike some people I wouldn't really say I have a specialized area, as I love all lore equally and have studied everything as best I could -- both new events and ones that took place in older games. During my not-too-long stay here thus far I've done my best to bring up all sorts of lore information that needs to be taken into account (both misleading posted info. and simply missing data), and was considering applying for this position. As a sort of little "portfolio" I can point over to the Language section -- if I have any specialization, it would be that, as I am personally responsible for posting up the majority of the "exact" word-to-word translations and arranging them into easily navigatable formats. Thanks for the time. With a lot of respect for the time and effort you've all put into this wonderful resource, --Pure.Wasted 20:21, 4 October 2006 (EDT) edit: it seems I screwed up twice in the formatting of my own thing. So.. yeah, that's not one of my strengths (but I'm learning!). >.< :Well, that sounds good as of now. Any thoughts from Ragestorm ?--[[User:Kirochi|'K' )']] (talk) 11:07, 5 October 2006 (EDT) ::Already accepted as Team Linguist.--Ragestorm 17:11, 5 October 2006 (EDT) Vorbis I've been a moderator on some fan-made Warcraft forums and have a rather extensive knowledge of the lore of Warcraft and numerous other fantasy/sci-fi universes. I also have a deep interest in ancient mythology. Since I've been hanging around here editing for a while I thought it might be quite a good idea to apply. :Thanks, ::Vorbis :Good. If Ragestorm doesn't answer within two days I'll accept you temporarily. You'll receive full status when he's back and he grants you the permission to be one of the Bookkeepers.--[[User:Kirochi|'K )']] (talk) 11:50, 7 December 2006 (EST) For some reason, I've been told not to accept new members. I'll make an exception in this case, as I'm planning to completely rehash the team completly over Intercession. In the meantime, you'll be the new Hand. --Ragestorm 13:05, 7 December 2006 (EST) Future Application Probably saw this coming :p I notice you're not taking any more members for now, but just incase things change, i'd like apply to join the team. My specialiality and curse, beating a dead horse ;) I'll explore, speculate on and argue over every angle of lore, despite which one i may take favour, to make sure it is presented in an unbiased and factual way to help people better learn and form their own opinions. I know pretty much everything (rembering it is a problem however >_o;) but i'm rusty and uninformed when it concerns WC1 and WC2 events, having never played and having no acess to these games. I have all the novels (just ordered Rise of the Horde today) except of Blood and Honor (stupid e-books and releases), and all the currently released mangas, but currently not the RPG books (i'm considering rectifying this asap). My presentational and design skills lend well to helping out (gathering info, adding short bits of info, adding citation, cleaning up, rewording, styling etc.) however, sadly, my poor skills in language are not ideal for writing entire articles. I, among most lore fanatics, dislike the state of the wiki in regards to lore (lack of citation, speculation as fact, bias, unreliable etc.), but i hope to help improve on that, and change opinions to instead find the wiki unbiased, accurate, reliable and most important of all, trustworthy. Oh, as the name implies, i'm passionate about everything i do and bring that passion with me on every task i undertake. --Zeal (talk - - web) 14:34, 23 December 2006 (EST) Kirkburn I submit to your teaching, oh wise Ragestorm! -- Kirkburn (talk) 15:18, 28 December 2006 (EST) Lman1023 I love WoW lore. I think it is really cool and would love helping keeping up to date. :Well, why not ? You're just a few steps away. 1) Sign your posts, please. 2) We barely use the adjective "cool" for something as serious as lore, that denotes a not-quite-ready-yet-to-be-BK. 3) Could you show us how you'd help us to improve WoWwiki and its lore sections ? Thank you.--[[User:Kirochi|'K )']] (talk) 13:55, 25 January 2007 (EST) Application for joining the Bookkeepers of WoWWiki Greetings. I would like to join the WoWWiki Bookkeepers, and this is one of the reasons I apply here. Second of all, I have a wide knowledge with the Warcraft universe. I have read the whole trilogy of Warcraft: War of the Ancients and both The Lord of the Clans and The Day of the Dragon, and is updated to the latest content of the Warcraft lore. I am plying the Warcraft series sience Warcraft II, and a huge fan of the Warcraft series throughout the years. I also play World of Warcraft in the Eueropean version and have three characters in a high level. I am willing to contribute to WoWWiki as much as needed and to invest time in editing and\or watching articles and aiding in any matter needed. II have a decent level of English although I do not live in an English speaking country. I hope to join the Bookkeepers and to aid in any way possible. Thank you for reading --Creator 08:02, 25 January 2007 (EST) :Hello! I've never seen you around there before, but you seem a decent fellow. Unfortunately, this isn't enough to join the Bookkeepers as of now : we're not hiring people. Be sure that you'll hear from us when we'll need some of your experience and writing qualities!--[[User:Kirochi|'K )]] (talk) 13:55, 25 January 2007 (EST)